Compelled Desires (Trip back into the past)
by AmbrosiaGirl
Summary: Dalia Gilbert is the twin sister of Elena and due when the other side collapses,she uses a spell to send her back in the past when the originals came to town,but what will happen when instead she's sended in the past...when the Salvatores came to town...?


When the other side collapsed and Damon and Bonnie died,my sister changed a was now a shadow of the girl she used to be and i decided that i need to do something so i took the opportunity i was handed,a spell to take me back in time when the originals came in town so i closed my eyes as the witch chanted the spell and i felt my body floating and my mind become blurry before i opened my eyes..this place..it's my old room,but then i heard it,Elena's voice and I let out a gasp as i heard Elena's voice behind my door "Come on 's first day of school" She shouted,knocking on the door and i slowly sat up,blinking before the reality sunk in.I made it.I'm in the past,but then i realized..the spell didn't send me just in past..it sended me where it all began with...

I let out a sigh as i realized the truth.I was not only in the past,but i was in the past where it all Damon and Stefan arrived in this basically means that everything will be the same in a way,only that i know that..that it's not the case.I will know so much more,but maybe..maybe i can save something?Like Vicki?She never deserved to die the way she did,neither..kinda..didn't .Yes he was an ass,a mega one,but he didn't deserve to die the way he did.

And something also got me almost teary eyed,the fact that Aunt Jenna was alive.I had missed her so much

I slowly got up and walked at my drawer,looking through my clothes as i picked up the cute outfit i remember wearing that made me chuckle a bit as my fashion sense was not the best one at that time.I'm still kinda a flower girl,there's no denying in that

I put the outfit on and put some make up,brushed my hairs and teeths before i rushed to outside and muttered to myself,knowing exactly what Aunt Jenna's words would be

"Toast. I can make toast" Jenna spoke to herself while she was looking through the fridge,i marched to the coffee pan and took the mug ad poured some coffee on it before rushing to Aunt Jenna,hugging her tightly "I love you and you know it's all about coffee" I stated,giggling and Jenna chuckled at my words,but hucked me back "You're happy" She stated and i smiled a was true,i was extremely happy

It was when Elena poured herself some coffee and let out a sigh "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" She replied as Jeremy walked at her "Is there coffee?" he asked,snitching the mug away from her hands and Elena sighed,pouring herself another cup of coffee as i watched them,taking a sip of my own coffee

Aunt Jenna walked to her bag and opened it "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" She asked,holding three twenty bills in her hands and i smiled as i took the bill with Jeremy.I saw Elena shooting a glare at our direction and i sticked my tongue at her,enjoying the moment from the bottom of my heart "I'm good" Elena stated,rolling her eyes at me and i let out a giggle as i grabbed my bag,putting it over on my Jenna watched at us " Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" She asked,joking as she placed her wallet back in her bag before Elena watched at her "Don't you have a big presentation today?" She asked her and Aunt Jenna let out a sigh,watching at her clock "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" She muttered as she pulled her ponytail off and i giggled,hugging her "Then go. We'll be fine" i reassured her while Elena watched at Jeremy and i knew exactly what she was going to say "You okay?" She asked and i let out a sigh "He's leave him alone" I answered with a sigh as Jeremy smiled at me before looking at Elena,walking past her "Don't start" He muttered before Elena shot me a glare and i sighed "Come on will talk to us when he is ready" I replied,not mentioning that i have talked with Jeremy..a lot ,but there is no way i could possible tell Elena let out a sigh and nodded "yeah.I guess you're right" She replied as she grabbed her jacket "Let's 's here anytime soon" She replied and i almost got teary eyed,remembering when she had died..i have this change and i will spend a lot of time with her

We climbed in Bonnie's car and i kissed her cheek before i sat on the back,buckling myself up as Bonnie started driving.I listened her rambling with a soft smile on my features

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car" Bonnie laughed while looking at Elena who was in daze  
"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ." Elena stated and i giggled "She was telling you that she's a psychic now" I replied as Bonnie grinned at me "See?Your sister listens" She replied,winking at me while Elena stared at her

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me" Elena asked while Bonnie looked at her "I see. . . " She started before a crow flew into the car and Bonnie lost the control of her car for a second before pulling over "What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?Dalia..? Are ou okay?" She asked,looking both of us worried look on her face.I nodded before softly squeezing Elena's shoulder and she smiled faintly at us  
"It's okay. I'm fine" She reassured us before Bonnie spoke again "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere" She mused and i let out a sigh as i knew exactly what..or who it sighed,shaking her head "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life" She asnwered while Bonnie grinned at Elena and me "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy" She predicted,giggling as she started to drive again.I look out of the window to see the crow sitting up in the top of Mystic Falls sign


End file.
